


once again

by rasyalleva



Series: satu bukan dua: sama lebur sama binasa [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, General, The Battle of Hong Kong (8-25 December 1945), World War II
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Bukan salahnya mencari lawan, ketika teman tidak ada 'tuk obati kesepian.





	once again

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Odd Punctuation Marks (c) Steve Lovelace  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

_I had so many friends. What I need is an enemy to play with._

 

* * *

 

Sinyal yang dikirimkan Japan kepada pusat adalah sinyal tanda keberhasilan telah sukses mematikan gagahnya pangkalan Angkatan Laut Amerika Serikat di pulau Oahu itu. Ada balasan yang ia terima, disambung dengan perintah untuk kembali pulang sesegera mungkin, dan peringatan untuk tetap hati-hati—yang sebenarnya itu tidak perlu karena, toh, takmungkin Japan langsung lengah setelah memberi sapaan semacam ini pada dunia sebagai bukti eksistensinya.

Japan hendak memutus kontak dan fokus pada penerbangannya ketika ada frekuensi gelombang tertangkap tanpa diundang. Belum sempat bereaksi dan mencari bagaimana cara komunikasinya bisa teretas, ada suara masuk terdengar.

"Sukses, Japan."

Japan mengenali suara itu. Kata 'sukses' yang diberikan barusan bukanlah pujian, dan Japan tidak mengerti apa tujuannya pula, namun ia mencoba membalas dengan tenang.

"Canada-san,"—oke, tenang, ingat apa yang diajarkan Germany padanya—, "bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kali kesekian[1], aku nggak berperan besar dalam pertarungan. Teman-temanku lebih kuat, jadi, yah, begitulah." Ada jeda (dan Japan masih belum dapat di mana poinnya). "Kautahu, ini usulan aneh, tetapi, maukah kau ... bermain lagi?"

Yang benar saja. Japan mengerutkan kening. Dirinyalah yang paling tahu makna bermain daripada siapa pun juga di dunia ini sekarang, karena ia sendiri baru saja mempraktikkannya. Ia menelan ludah sebelum membalas. Oke, ia mulai lengah kini. Siapa yang tahu kalau ajakan Canada itu hanyalah jebakan? "Kenapa?"

"Mmm. Aku punya terlalu banyak teman," suara Canada perlahan melirih, "yang kubutuhkan adalah seorang musuh untuk bermain."

Tak ada respons. Japan terdiam.

Agak lama.

Sampai, "Dimengerti," adalah jawaban yang tersembur dari mulut Japan, tanpa disangka-sangka. Japan saja bisa mendengar reaksi terkesiap dari Canada di ujung sana. Ia menghela napas. "Jangan biarkan ini berakhir dengan mudah, Canada-san. Tunggulah enam jam lagi[2]."

[1] Mengarah ke peran Kanada di perang-perang sebelumnya;

  * Canada entered the Second World War against Germany in 1939 but the Canadian Army saw little action in the early years of the conflict. For one thing, Canada's military was small and unprepared for war.
  * The Royal Canadian Navy had been involved in the Battle of the Atlantic since 1939, and Canadian airmen had made a small contribution to the Battle of Britain, but the Army was not actively enganged in the war--despite growing pressure among English Canadians for a greater role.



[2] Pertempuran Hong Kong dimulai pada pagi yang sama setelah Jepang menyerang Pearl Harbor;

  * Six hours after the bombing at Pearl Harbor, the Japanese 38th Division--made up of well-trained, battle-hardened troops--attacked Hong Kong.
  * The defenders here included the men of "D" company of the Winnipeg Grenadiers, who on 11 December 1941 became the first Canadian Army troops to engage in combat in the Second World War.



Main Source: [thecanadianencyclopedia.ca/en/m/article/battle-of-hong-kong](http://thecanadianencyclopedia.ca/en/m/article/battle-of-hong-kong/)


End file.
